


Hysterical Law

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we all familiar with Hysterical Literature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysterical Law

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire just likes to suck cock okay it's not my fault

Grantaire balanced a bag of groceries in one arm and reached for the “emergency” key with the other (the only real emergency being that Enjolras’s door was locked and he wanted in), hidden on top of some ornamental ironwork off to the side of the apartment doorway, and then let himself in, kicking the door shut after him.

“Honey, I’m home!” he crooned into the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen to place his paper sack on the counter.

“Grantaire,” came a voice from the adjacent living room, “I already have a headache, please go away.”

He pulled a bottle of cheap beer out of his bag and opened it on the counter before stepping into the living room, finding Enjolras sitting at a table with various textbooks and notebooks and other-books spread out before him.

“Finals?” he questioned, going to snoop over the blond’s shoulder.

The glare was enough of an answer.

“How do you keep getting in here, anyways,” Enjolras asked, tapping his pencil against his notes irritably.

“Trade secret.”

“Please leave.”

“Where’s your wife?” Grantaire asked, glancing around at the otherwise empty apartment.

“He’s out.”

So, no Combeferre, then.

“You know,” Grantaire continued, bringing his bottle to his lips and smirking against the mouth of it, “I know a pretty quick cure for headaches.”

Enjolras continued writing, attempting to salvage what studying he could.

“If you mean drinking, then you might as well—“

“No! No, I know I could never convince you to drink during precious law time. Though, I do hear math, at least, is easier drunk…in any case,” Grantaire said, wiggling his bottle in Enjolras’s peripheral vision, “these are mine.”

Enjolras ignored him, so Grantaire just put his hand on Enjolras’s shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb and sipping at his beer.

After a minute or two of this, the blond relaxed slightly, his seemingly ever-present scowl softening as he focused back on his work. Apparently Grantaire wasn’t going to be as much of a pest as he usually was during finals…

That is, until he finished his beer.

Grantaire dropped his bottle in the handy trash can and took his hand off Enjolras—almost changing his mind when the blond gave a nearly inaudible whine, but his plan was already set and had to be carried out. It was his boyfriendly duty.

He ducked under the table—just barely not hitting his head—and placed himself between Enjolras’s knees, sliding his hands up the blond’s thighs and tracing circles with his thumbs again, this time creeping up the inside of Enjolras’s legs.

The student had no visible reaction, though Grantaire was fairly certain he heard the sound of pencil lead snapping.

“…what are you doing,” Enjolras said, clicking his pencil steadily.

“Headache relief,” Grantaire answered, smirking despite the fact that Enjolras wasn’t looking at him, being oh so focused on his notes.

Grantaire slowly inched his hands up, and when Enjolras didn’t stop him, he undid the blond’s pants, sliding them down a little.

Enjolras ignored him.

“…are you going to tell me to stop?”

Enjolras continued to ignore him, and when Grantaire just tugged the blond’s underwear down to his knees, he was pretty sure Enjolras shifted to allow it.

Not to say that he didn’t continue to focus quite resolutely on his studying.

Grantaire licked one of his hands and placed it on Enjolras’s cock, stroking it steadily. Enjolras resolutely did not react, though he stopped writing for a moment, eyes focused on empty space and pupils visibly growing.

Well, Grantaire had a mission, now.

“Come on, it can’t be that interesting,” he whined, exaggerated, coaxing Enjolras harder in his hand, with naught but a few slightly-louder-than-normal inhales from the student.

Fine.

Grantaire leaned in and licked him, sucking at the head and moving his hands to rest on Enjolras’s hips—not that he, apparently, had any reaction to worry about, but better safe than sorry.

He took his time sliding his tongue along the bottom of Enjolras’s cock, forming a slow rhythm moving himself back and forth along it, eyes flicking up every once and a while to see if Enjolras was any nearer to breaking. Thus far, he’d only resorted to mouthing words silently to focus on his reading.

But god dammit, if Grantaire couldn’t suck someone off well enough to distract them from a law textbook, then he’d have to give his (unofficial) World’s Best Cocksucker title back to Courfeyrac, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t have that!

Grantaire relaxed his jaw and leaned in, taking Enjolras into his throat, nose coming to press against blonde curls.

Enjolras let out a strangled gasp, and Grantaire heard a pencil drop.

Point Grantaire.

He carefully dragged his teeth along Enjolras, loosening his grip on the blond’s hips and letting him rock up into his mouth—he trusted by now that Enjolras knew this was one of the few times he needed to be gentle, and as it turned out, his trust was well-placed.

Grantaire hummed low in his throat, scraping his short nails down Enjolras’s thighs as their rhythm took an erratic turn, Enjolras’s self-control slipping—until he gasped, hands gripping the table, coming into Grantaire’s mouth without warning.

Grantaire took it in practiced stride, swallowing everything down before pulling off of Enjolras, licking him clean.

Enjolras sighed, as annoyed as he could sound after getting an amazing blowjob, the ungrateful bastard, and cooperated as Grantaire graciously re-dressed his lower half.

But when the brunet slid up from under the table to lean in for a kiss, Enjolras leaned back, scowling.

“That’s gross, Grantaire,” he said, covering the other’s mouth.

Grantaire pouted.

“Go wash your mouth out, if that’s what you want.”

The brunet sighed, and untangled himself from Enjolras, excusing himself to the bathroom.

“…and don’t you dare use my toothbrush!”


End file.
